bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Daisuke Ono
thumb|204px Daisuke Ono (geboren am 4. Mai 1978 in der Präfektur Kōchi ) ist ein japanischer Synchronsprecher und Sänger. Er gehört der Agentur Mausu Promotion an. In der japanischen Orginalfassung von Bleach spricht er den Character Mabashi. Daisuke Ono ist seit 2002 in verschieden Anime zu hören, seine erste Hauptrolle folgte 2005 als Yukito Kunisaki in der Fernsehserie Air. Einen großen Bekanntheitsgrad erreichte er 2006 mit der Rolle des Itsuki Koizumi in Die Melancholie der Haruhi Suzumiya. Für die Rollen des Hosaka (Minami-ke) und Kagezaki (Rental Magica) wurde er bei den 2. Seiyū Awards als bester Nebendarsteller ausgezeichnet. Bei den 4. Seiyū Awards folgte 2010 die Auszeichnung zum besten Schauspieler für die Rolle des Sebastian Michaelis in der Serie Kuroshitsuji. Als Sänger hat Ono Vor- und Abspannmusik und Charakter-Songs veröffentlicht, u.a. als Sebastian Michaelis aus Kuroshitsuji das Lied Tsuki no Ame (月の雨), oder die Itsuki Koizumi-Variante von Hare Hare Yukai (ハレ晴レユカイ). Außerdem hat er auch Singles und Alben unter seinem eigenem Namen herausgegeben. Weitere Werke Anime ;2002 *Full Metal Panic! (Shota Sakamoto) *Lupin III: Episode 0 'First Contact' *Weiß kreuz Glühen ;2003 *Ashita no Nadja (Massimo in Ep. 20) *AVENGER *D.C.: Da Capo (Kuri Rix) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Shota Sakamoto) *Godannar (Sugiyama) *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Kikumoto Hajime) *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (a man) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Person A in hall of ceremony) *Mujin Wakusei Survive *Onegai ☆ Twins (Flirting man in Ep. 1) *R.O.D the TV (Editor-in-Chief) *Rockman.EXE Axess (PrisMan.EXE) *Mahou Sensei Negima (Albireo Imma) *Saiyuki Reload (Demon in Ep. 18) *Scrapped Princess (Kidaf Gillot the Silencer) *Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (Announcer in Ep. 1, Classmate A in Ep. 6, Clerk in Ep. 7-8, Corpse in Ep. 10) ;2004 *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple (Harold Crackenthorpe in Ep. 23) *Black Jack (Subordinate B) *Burst Angel (Student C) *Elfen Lied (Kouta's father in Ep. 12) *Futakoi (Juntaro Gonda) *Gakuen Alice (Man A in Ep. 1, Doctor in Ep. 14, Reo's subordinate A in Ep. 15, Old man in Ep. 20, Wild animal tamer in Ep. 23-24) *Genshiken (Otaku A in Ep. 3, Student council chairman in Ep. 5) *Godannar SECOND SEASON (Sugiyama) *Midori Days (Qi Gong master in Ep. 11) *Naruto *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (Ninja #2) *Rockman.EXE Stream (PrisMan.EXE, Ken) *Saiyuki Gunlock (Bozu) *SAMURAI 7 *ToHeart ~Remember My Memories~ (Referee in Ep. 5) *Uta∽Kata (Ryo in Ep. 2, Tourist in Ep. 7) *Yakitate!! Japan (Examinee, Guard#2 Ep 41) *Zatch Bell! (Gofure) ;2005 *Air (Yukito Kunisaki, Sora) *Best Student Council (Yuuichi Kimizuka) *Blood+ (Sorimachi in Ep. 7 and 15) *Eyeshield 21 (Kengo Mizumachi) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Aaron) *Ginga Densetsu Weed (Kite) *Honey and Clover (Narrator in Ep. 3, Male student C in Ep. 4, Matsuda Ichiro in Ep. 12, Student B in Ep. 15, Toast master in Ep. 18) *Jigoku Shōjo (Masaya Kataoka in Ep. 11) *Mushiking: King of the Beetles (anime) (Kakaro) *Noein: To Your Other Self (Enra) *Oden-kun (Konnya-kun) *Rozen Maiden ~träumend~ (Enju) *Starship Operators (Gotou in Ep. 1) ;2006 *Bleach (Mabashi) *Gift 〜eternal rainbow〜 (Sakaguchi) *Glass no Kantai (Seek, Doll A in Ep. 6) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Mamoru Akasaka) *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (Asuta Soro) *Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! (Maya Sudou) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Itsuki Koizumi) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Sven Cal Bayan) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (Gangster boss in Ep. 4) *Night Head Genesis (Beta) *Rec (Yoshio Hatakeda) *Red Garden (Nick) *Witchblade (Osada) ;2007 *Ballad of a Shinigami (Matsumoto in Ep. 6} *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (Jin Kamishina) *Engage Planet Kiss Dum (Shū Aiba) *Genshiken Season 2 (Student council chairman in Ep. 7) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Mamoru Akasaka in Ep. 1 and 7) *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Naraba Daidō) *Kaze no Stigma (Kazuma Yagami) *Kotetsushin Jeeg (Kenji Kusanagi) *Lucky ☆ Star (Himself in Ep. 20 and 21) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Verossa Acous) *Minami-ke (Hosaka) *Rental Magica (Kagezaki) *Seto no Hanayome (Kai Mikawa) *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Akatsuki Dirrane) ;2008 *Chaos;Head (Daisuke Misumi} *Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian Michaelis) *Minami-ke: Okawari (Hosaka) *Monochrome Factor (Akira Nikaidou) *Neo Angelique Abyss (Hyuga) *Shina Dark (Exoda Cero Crown) *Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (Ebisu) *Yozakura Quartet (Kyōsuke) ;2009 *11eyes (Kakeru Satsuki) *Hanasakeru Seishōnen (Eugene Alexander du Volcan) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya-chan (Itsuki Koizumi) *Minami-ke: Okaeri (Hosaka) *Miracle☆Train ~Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso~ (Izayoi Tsukishima) *Pandora Hearts (Jack Vessalius) *Sora Kake Girl (Shigure Shinguji) *Sora no Manimani (Musa Ep. 09) *Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (Munto) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Battler Ushiromiya) ;2010 *Durarara!! (Shizuo Heiwajima) *Giant Killing (Luigi Yoshida) *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Hotsuma Renjou) *Working!! (Jun Satō) *Blood Jewel (Jack Jeckers) *Kuroshitsuji II (Sebastian Michaelis) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Sion Astal) *Fortune Arterial as (Kohei Hasekura) *Psychic Detective Yakumo as (Yakumo Saitou)